


[Podfic] think of it as personality dialysis

by Shmaylor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Crack, Drunk Podfic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shopping, drunk!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I strangled someone with a shoelace once," Barnes says. "Does that count as expressing myself through clothes?"</p>
<p>"Uh, no."</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] think of it as personality dialysis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [think of it as personality dialysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539131) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



**Title:** [think of it as personality dialysis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1539131)

 **Author:** [KiaraSayre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __"I strangled someone with a shoelace once," Barnes says. "Does that count as expressing myself through clothes?" "Uh, no."_ _

**Length:** 11 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/think%20of%20it%20as%20personality%20dialysis.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/think%20of%20it%20as%20personality%20dialysis.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
